Determine whether women in intervention group have habituated to new plant-based food diet and will maintain it over a 4 year period as identified by a self report and blood carotenoid levels. Determine if women who ingest high levels of plant-based food excrete higher levels of lignans and/or isoflavones, have lower levels of free and unbound circulating estrogens, and magnitude of association between diet and breast cancer recurrence.